1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary backwashing system for use in conjunction with automatic milking machines and more particularly to such a system which dependably and automatically sanitizes the "claw" or milking unit of the milking machine immediately prior to the milking of each dairy cow without disassembly of the milking machine or other attention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary concerns in the dairy industry involve the prevention of contamination of the milk products and the prevention of disease in dairy herds. Automatic milking and milk processing equipment including milking machines, cream separators, coolers, pasteurizers, homogenizers and the like are constructed of materials and designed so as to minimize the risks of contamination and disease. Frequent disassembly and manual cleaning of such equipment is common required practice in order to maintain a sanitary environment. It is also known periodically to clean dairy equipment by pumping detergents and other cleaning solutions through the equipment.
Notwithstanding this constant attention to cleanliness, mastitis is a condition which has been found particularly difficult to prevent and is a constant impediment to an efficient dairy operation. The condition involves an inflammation of the tissues of the udder and is caused by the Streptococcus hemolyticus microorganism. Mastitis can be transferred from cow to cow during milking. One strain of the microorganism is capable of infecting a herd of cattle without causing human sickness. A second strain can cause human epidemics of septic sore throat by injection of infected milk.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a system for automatic milking machines which sanitizes milking units prior to milking each cow to preclude contamination and disease, including the transmission of Streptococci microorganisms from one cow to another during milking operations, without requiring the periodic disassembly, sterilization and reassembly of the milking equipment.